Crowmure
Crowmure is a town. Its far-North position makes it a place that is fairly hard to reach and players usually have little to no knowledge about this town. Though the rate of zombie spawning may appear a little overwhelming when first arriving, Bringing friends along can really help to have a better chance of survival. The main reason people go to Crowmure in the first place is for the high amount of Military-Grade chests that spawn there. One leaving the town after even a few days may find themself with 60+ arrows, an enchanted bow and Iron sword, and also a full suit of chainmail, or if lucky, iron armor. When entering the town, arguably, the first priority of your's should be to go up the tower in the center of town that as a balcony on the second floor. There are two chests in this building, one on the balcony, and another on the roof of the tower. The one on the balcony, as with many others in town spawns mostly chain armor, stone swords, and a decent amount of mostly non-enchanted iron swords and bows. The chest at the top of this tower though, agruably, has the best loot in town. One can find enchanted iron swords, bows, chainmail armor, and even occasionly, iron armor. Throughout the rest of the town, similar loot can be found, equivilent to that of the chest in the main tower's balcony, along with items even better. When looting Crowmure, one can also find a number of grenades/Enderpearls. These can save your life if being chased by a horde of zombies or bandits . Tips Although there is a fountain in town and river nearby to supply water, one should keep in mind when planning to go here to Bring a good supply of food''', '''especially when traveling with a group. This would be due to a general lack of food in Crowmure, with the exception of that if you bring a wooden hoe and a bowl, you can commonly find a great amount of mushrooms in the forest around Crowmure. It is advisable to camp in towns like Frostbain, Whitehaven, or Logging Camp before going here, due to their abundence of food and Medical suppiles. Traveling to Crowmure should be done by the river, due to: 1. Quickest way to get there 2. Hard to get lost 3. Has few zombies, that can be easily avoided by staying to the oppisite side, and 4. Has a constant reliable water source. If you are going here for your first time, or have lower tier equipment, you should be aware of the occasional bandit or two. Although Crowmure is mostly unpopulated, it is a popular camping place for bandits in the north looking for better gear, or for a weary travel all alone to kill for their food etc. If you see any usernames in Crowmure while nearby, you should probably try to speak with them to see if they are friendly or not. If there are multiple players there grouped, and want you to heal them or say for you to join them, just be cautious, and always watch your back. They may murder you when your not looking. If not knowing who the strangers are here, make sure that you don't say you need healing, because if you do, they will most likely murder you.